runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Protectors
The rise of the Protectors begins when a clan named, Protectors went on a journey to become the best. They recruited the best warriors, rangers and mages made alliances with many clans. However, an alliance between their rival clans are beginning to grow. Their primary goal, to eliminate the Protectors along with their subordinates. =Characters= Allies The Protectors *'Name : Tim Jackson (Gunblade12)' **Age : 31 **Gender : Male **Place of birth : Falador, Asgarnia **Class : Warrior **Job : Leader of Protectors *'Name : Mark Phillips' **Age : 27 **Gender : Male **Place of birth : Catherby, Kandarin **Class : Ranger **Job : General of Protectors Loyalty and Chivalry *'Name : Martin Johnson' **Age : 30 **Gender : Male **Place of birth : Falador, Asgarnia **Class : Ranger **Job : Leader of Loyalty and Chivalry *'Name : Charles Whitehouse' **Age : 36 **Gender : Male **Place of birth : Catherby, Kandarin **Class : Ranger **Job : Co-leader of Loyalty and Chivalry =Story= Prologue The Protectors have already won almost every battle challenged to them by other clans in clan wars. They only lost to Holy Invoker and Viking Ship. This proved their ability to become the best clan. But later on, they met with a clan, willing to challenge them. They made a fatal mistake by accepting their challenge. Both clans were then teleported to the Clan Wars arena. They noticed the strange colour of the lava, and the mysterious green grass growing outside each of the portals into the arena. They knew something wasn't right. Just as soon as the rocks went underground, they began to fight. Then when they noticed that one of their members were killed, they didn't appear in jail. "Hey, where'd he go?!" "I don't know, it must be some kind of trick to fool us." Shortly then, they got a message from they fellow teammate saying they are fighting in the real wilderness which was modified to look like the clan wars arena. He also said that the portals they went through were illusions created by mages from a great distance away. At that moment, there was nothing else to do except to fight and win. Unfortunately, they lost and the only surviving members are Tim Jackson and Mark Phillips. They split up and retreated to the safe zone. Chapter 1 : Visitors Tim was walking down the road on his way to the bar. People could tell he had a rough day just by looking at the scratch marks and dents on his armour. He wore full rune and wielded an abyssal whip along with a dragon square shield. He then entered the bar. A barman greeted him and went over to his spot at the bar and took his order. He ordered an Asgarnian ale, the usual. "So, what brings you here by this time of day?" asked the barman. "Just here for a drink." replied Tim. The barman felt confused and surprised, as if he hadn't known Tim for 5 years. "Thats funny, you always come here in the morning, and never again. You came here three times today." "I'm having a rough day, thought that I could stop by for a beer or two before I get back to my tasks. Being a clan leader is some hard work you know, its not all fun and games." "I understand." The barman then gave him his drink and continued wiping the bar table. Tim took 3 gulps of the beer just before 2 men entered the bar. They wore black heavy coats which was decorated with mage symbols. Tim knew that they weren't from around here nor from far away but he thinks that they have got something to do with the wilderness illusions. He could tell by looking at two of the mage symbols which means 'shadow' and 'confusion'. He leaned forward and whispered to the barman that he had to go. He took one last gulp of beer and walked casually out of the bar. The two men didn't notice him so he was safe for now. He went back home to rest as it was getting late. Chapter 2 : An Old Friend As Tim prepared to rest, he heard knocks on his door. He approached the door and he saw, Mark holding a note in his hand. "Whats that note you've got there?" "Oh, its a letter from Charles, from Loyalty and Chivalry. He says to meet him at 12 p.m sharp tomorrow at the archery store in Varrock to discuss about the wilderness illusions. He believes he has a solution." "Oh, I haven't heard of him before, how is he?" "Travelling a lot. He's got many friends in Hemenster and Morytania." "Well, I haven't seen him before and I think I know already how he looks like." "What are you thinking?" Tim paused for a few seconds, thinking of a suitable word, and then continued. "Fat?" "Nah, he's a ranger, rangers don't do fat." "Ah, a ranger. No wonder he's in an archery shop." "You haven't noticed?" "Well it's a shop, he could be buying stuff there." "Ah nevermind, go get some sleep." "Yeah, I'll do that." Mark left Tim's house. Tim than put down the letter and lied on his bed. He stopped thinking about Charles and started thinking again about the illusions. Shortly then, he went to sleep. Chapter 3 : A New Rivalry The next day, Tim woke up at 6:02 A.M. He went to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. He said to himself: "Whatever happened in the wilderness, it must be a plot to wipe out the Protectors. I need to get this done and quickly before they understand completey of us and strike our weakspots. Ah, this clan is only a week old and its already being planned to be wiped out for good." He bathed, put on his clothes and then ate breakfast. Without hesitating he put on his armour and rushed to the Varrock archery store. Not many people were there and he couldn't seem to find Charles or Mark. He waited for 5 hours more before seeing a ranger walk into the store. "You must be Charles, what took you?" "Oh, me late? Wasn't we supposed to meet up in this here at 12?" "12 o' clock? Oh sorry I didn't know, I thought it was 7." Shortly then, Mark arrived at the front door. He stepped in surprised to see Tim this early. He noticed Charles wasn't wearing his usual ranger armour but instead is wearing a full rune while wielding a Saradomin Sword. "You're early." "Genius here thought were supposed to meet at 7." "Smart." "Hey, its my fault for making ME into trouble, you all guys were out of this so don't scold me man." "Right... Oh, Charles, what happened though? You took the path of a warrior now? And boy, you've increased by 35 combat levels since we last met." "Hey Mark, when DID you last meet Charles?" "Hmmm, about 11 days ago." Tim was shocked and thought to himself, "35 combat levels in 11 days? I totally underestimated this guy". Then there was a sudden pause for 21 seconds. "Hey, someone talk?" "Tim, your usually always so serious about things, why is it that today you are acting as if your only a small part of this?" "Oh, maybe because I'm TOO serious and I'm trying to calm down a bit," "Eh, oh and Charles, what about that solution for the wilderness illusions?" "Oh yes, I believe the Deathknights are responsible," Suddenly, there was a sudden seriousness look on Tim's face. As if his clan was about to be entirely wiped out, including him. "They were the ones involved in the Novtumber 21st wilderness ambush too, I must see to this now!" Tim grabbed his abyssal whip which was lying on the floor and walked home. "Is he always like this?" "Charles, if I didn't know I would be surprised. Do I look surprised," "Well, last time you told me, you were surprised of everything." =Continuation= Rise of the Protectors (Part 2) category:Stories